(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical communication module and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly to an optical communication module which is suitable for using a plastic optical fiber and a method of manufacturing the same.
(2) Description of Related Art
A TOSA incorporating a light emitting device (VCSEL) to carry out transmission and an ROSA incorporating a light receiving device (PD) to carry out receipt are known as an optical communication module. As illustrated in FIG. 7, there is known a TO-CAN type optical communication module 51 including abase table 52 provided with an optical device (light emitting device or light receiving device) 53 and a lens barrel 54 provided with a lens 55, the base table 52 and the lens barrel 54 being aligned and coupled to each other.
In the optical communication module 51, an optical axis alignment of the optical device 53 and the lens 55 is important. As a general method, the optical axis alignment is carried out while light is actually emitted and a light quantity is monitored, and the base table 52 and the lens barrel 54 are subjected to spot welding to be thus integrated with each other in a position in which an optimum state is brought (Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publications Nos. 2002-23019 and Hei 11-287931, and the like).